role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
TKT Maguma
TKT Maguma (also known as just "Maguma") is a walrus kaiju, a minor character from the Toho Kingdom Toons and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TKT Maguma is random and pretty wacky. He talks a lot and has lots of energy; has a tendency to point a lot of things and gets along with most everybody. History Backstory Born to King and Queen Waldorf of Marineland, young Maguma was once known as Tusky Waldorf. As time passed, Tusky realized he was no ordinary walrus. The glowing green eyes were the first indication, and then his eventual growth to 50 meters proved to be a further curiosity. Eventually, Marineland in Niagara Falls was no longer able to house him (and Marineland in St. Augustine wasn't even about to try), so he was released into the sea in 1981. Immediately, he swam for the Antarctic, where he slept for the better part of a year. When humanity decided to alter the orbit of Planet Earth in 1982 (just to see if it could be done), Maguma awoke from his slumber and asked: "Hey, what's the big deal?" Because humans are prone to be unfriendly toward giant walruses (macroödobeniphobia), Maguma was fired upon, so he said: "You guys are mean; I'm going to the Arctic!"...... which is where he resides to this day. Maguma also was one of the audience members for the Kaiju Kritics, along with TKT Zilla and TKT Mothra Larva. Debut: Randomness Island TKT Maguma made his first appearance in RP where (along with several other kaiju, including TKT Anguirus) appeared where TKT Mothra and TKT Rodan were at. TKT Anguirus asked what was going on, to which TKT Maguma said he had no clue. TKT Maguma then asked how did he get there at all. When Rhedoceras came, TKT Maguma got scared and thought he was the Rhedosaurus, but Rhedoceras then corrected him on stating that he wasn't him. TKT Maguma then apologized to Rhedoceras and thanked him for correcting him. Abilities * Saying Stuff: Maguma has the ability to say things about stuff; in other words, he likes to talk a lot and can narrate over just about anything. * Sharp Fangs: In a more serious ability, TKT Maguma has sharp fangs that he can use for combat (in case he needs to fight that it.) Trivia * His main hobbies consist of singing the Marineland theme, narrating anything upon which he can get his hands, and watching movies alongside the Kaiju Kritics (as an interesting side note, he tried out a German accent in his first Kaiju Kritics appearance so as to confound and confuse the audience... but he became weary of the deception and now you hear his true voice). * Although TKT Maguma's first appearance is confirmed to be "The Third Annual Toho Kingdom Christmas Special II", however his voice could be heard in an a few earlier Toons beforehand. * Maguma is a lacto-ovo vegetarian, which means he can eat almost anything, except meat. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:True Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Omnivores Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character